1858
by Abitofeverything79
Summary: Percy does NOT belong in this lifetime. Waking up in London in 1858 is not what he wanted when he went to bed. There are no cars, phones, internet, anything really. Except the blonde who helps him. Will he get back to his own time, or is he stuck there forever? Percabeth AU, probably a little OOC. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot


**Chapter 1 - Percy**

My dad is standing before me, but it is dark so I can''t see him very well. He is talking but I can't quite catch what he is saying. He seems to be getting more agitated that i'm not listening, but what can i do when I can't hear him over the rush in my ears? As he fades more and more I finally catch a few words «good luck Percy»

I wake up with a start feeling as if I have just fallen from somewhere very high. I am breathing heavily and it takes a few seconds before i regain my composure enough to register my surroundings. The first thing i notice is the smell, it isn't that bad but it doesn't belong in my bedroom. I look around slightly scared of what i might see. Luckily it isn't

scary but it still freaks me out. My first thought is _how did I end up in a stable?_ I feel something pricking against my back and realize that i'm lying on a pile of hay. A horse neighs at this point and my second thought of the day is _damn, have the Stolls pulled a prank on me again?_ Thinking that they might have hidden to see my reaction I start looking around for them. After about thirty minutes I have to give up. _Well, if it wasn't the Stolls how on earth did I end up here? _My mind is racing with possibilities but none of them make much sense.

During my search of the stable I saw about ten horses, a tack room with some very old-fashioned riding equipment, lots and lots of hay and a horse standing all alone in a corner. In my confusion I stop next to the horse that is separated from the others. It is a gorgeous black horse, maybe 16 hands. As if on instinct I reach my hand out to pet his neck but he shyes away from my touch.

«Hey, it's alright. I won't hurt you.» The horse seems to relax a little by the sound of my voice and allows me to lightly touch his neck.

«Any possibility you could tell me how I got here?» I ask him. I don t know why but it seems almost natural to talk to him. As if he understands me he shakes his head in answer.

«Didn't think so.» I keep petting and talking to the horse in attempt to calm me down enough to look for an exit. After about five minutes I hear a voice behind me.

«How are you doing that?» Startled I turn around to see a girl. She is tall, blonde, and I'm guessing she is around my age maybe a little younger. the way she speaks seems a little old-fashioned, like the tack room earlier, and her blue dress looks like something from the 1800s.

«Uhm.. I'm just petting him, anything wrong with that?»

«That horse is insane. No one has been allowed near him since he got here except for feeding times.

«He doesn't seem too bad to me, what's his name?»

«Blackjack, my brothers couldn't agree so they used both.»

«It suits him» I had been so distracted by the girl and the horse that I forgot I have no idea what' s going on. I was just about to ask if she knew when she beat me to it.

«Who are you? And why are you in our stables?»

«Percy Jackson and I have no idea why i'm here. What's up with your clothes anyways? Are you in a movie or something?»

«Well mr. Jackson, I do not appreciate having unknown men in my stables and I have no idea what this movie you are talking about is. As for your question about my clothes I am not sure I understand, but they are of the newest fashion so be careful what you say to a lady.»

This girl is crazy. She speaks like she is from another time, dresses the same way and doesn't know what a movie is? What the hell is going on here?!

«Not sure if you're a lady, but I'll play along. What's your name oh-great-lady?» I make my voice as mocking as possible and judging by the way she glares at me she notices.

«My name is Annabeth Chase, though I do not know why you wish to know when you are trespassing on _my_ property. Do you intend to leave or shall I get someone to remove you?» Her voice is laced with venom and sincerity so I throw my hands up in defense.

«Wow, hey, relax! I'm just trying to figure out what the hell is going on.» My panic form earlier is making it's way back. Annabeth must notice something in my voice because her voice softens even if her face remains a frown.

«I do not appreciate your language, but you seem to be under some distress so I will let it pass. I still do not know you and want you of my property and only because I have some time I will show you the way.» She turns around and starts walking not waiting for me to follow. I pet Blackjack one more time before hurrying after her hoping for some answers. She has almost reached the stable doors before i catch up. Without even thinking about it I open the door for her. Annabeth raises an eyebrow, «Well, you do have some manners.»

I ignore her comment and step out after her. First I notice a few paddocks for the horses and then the sun rising meaning that it's still early. Then I see a pathway leading around the stables to a giant mansion. There is a smaller house attached to the side of the property, probably incase of guests and such. Everywhere there are blooming flowers and along a pathway leading from the main house there are trees on either side. A smaller path leads from the stables to the road and it is this way Annabeth is walking. Again the panic returns, I have never been anywhere like this and this is certainly not where I live.

«Where am I?» I ask Annabeth's retreating back. She slows her place to fall in step beside me.

«How slow are you? I have already told you that you are on my property. You have made your way in here so I do not see why this surprises you to this extent.»

«I have no idea of how I got here, and I am not slow! I mean, where is this? What state?»

«State? This is not a state like in America. This is England and we are only a two hours ride from London.» I freeze in my tracks. _London? How on earth did I get to London?!_

«You're kidding me right? This is a prank by the Stolls and you're an actress hired to trick me, right? Yeah, that makes sense. Very funny you can quit the act now.» I'm rambling and sure that Annabeth is just kidding with me. Any moment someone will jump out laughing and say «Got you!» But it doesn't happen and Annabeth looks at me like I'm the crazy one.

«I have no idea what you are talking about, but I assure you this is not some joke.»

«Then it has to be a dream, or I have gone insane.» I start walking again in an attempt to get away from this craziness. I can see a gate at the end of the road.

«Well if hearing you're in London scares you this much, then where are you from?»

«New York.» This time it's Annabeth's turn to be surprised.

«New York? As in America?»

«Yeah, why? Is it that weird?»

«No, I just didn't expect you to be from that far away even if you do speak and dress weird. The travel here must have been long.»

«What's wrong with my clothes? And I never travelled here. I fell asleep in my own bed last night.»

«There is no way you could have fallen asleep in New York and woken up here. It is a several months long journey by sea. As for your clothes I have never seen anything like them. Do men in America really dress like that?» I look down at my jeans and hoodie I had fallen asleep in last night.

«I don't see anything wrong with my clothes, and i was under the impression that at least half the world wore jeans and hoodies.»

«What is jeans and hoodies?»

«You don't know what that is? Jeans, Hoodie.» I point to my jeans and hoodie in turn.

«Well, you americans have gotten weird after leaving Europe.» I give her a confused expression

«Leaving Europe? My family have been living in New York for several generations. I think it was like my great-great-great-great-great grandfather or something that moved there in the early 1800s or something.» We arrive at the gates as I say this. Annabeth stops and looks at me all the earlier anger forgotten. She scrunches her eyebrows at me.

«Mr. Jackson this is 1858 There is now way your five times grandfather moved to America only a few years ago. The math simply does not add up.» I stare at her as if she was an alien.

«1858? Yeah right. And I'm the queen of England.»

«Well it is true. What year do you believe it is?»

«Uhm.. 2013.» This time it's Annabeths turn to stare.

«That is impossible.» A boy walks by the gates that have been opened while we were talking. Annabeth quickly turns to him.

«Excuse me, boy? Do you have anymore papers?» By the way she talks I assume he is a paper boy.

«Yes ma'am. I have one left.» Annabeth pulls out a coin and hands it to the boy who hands here a paper in return.

«Thank you ma'am. Have a good day.» The boy turns on his heel and walks away. Annabeth hands the paper to me.

«Look at the date. You saw I had nothing to do with the paper so I can not trick you with it.» I nod my head to let her know I understand and open the paper.

_May 15 1858_

_What the hell? _«There is no way..» I can't tear my eyes from the date. I don't know how long I stand there before Annabeth's voice breaks through my thoughts.

«Mr. Jackson? Are you alright? I am sorry I can not help you but I have to go now. There is a tavern down the road, maybe someone there can help you.» She hands me some coins and I numbly take them thanking her in the process. I look at her as she turns around to walk back to her house. I watch her for a few seconds before I turn my back to the house and look at the road before me.

_What the hell is going on?_ I remember my father words in my dream «Good luck Percy» And then I hear the gates close behind me.

* * *

**Hi! I got this idea from watching sleepy hollow (which is pretty**** good) but I kind of switched it around and definitely changed it. Don't know how long this will be and am not entirely sure what will happen and who will be in it, so if you have any specific wishes tell me an I will consider it. **

**Also not sure if I will switch perspectives or not yet, but will write who it is on top before each chapter.**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes, just bought a mac and am still getting used to it. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review! :D**


End file.
